


The Broken Spark

by RapidfireEcho



Series: Story Dump 11/15/16 [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: It Stops Mid-Fucking Sentence In The Middle Of A Sex Scene, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, You Have Been Warned, just warning ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: Smokescreen and Bumblebee are happy together. Smokescreen even plans to pop the question to Bumblebee soon, but after he does, his head is filled with doubt, and fear, and he runs, leaving Bumblebee behind. Now Bumblebee has to figure out how to deal with what Smokescreen left him with. But he's not alone. He has Knockout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please help me get past the writer's block for this story! I just need help finishing this scene and then I can move on, but this scene is a BITCH.

Bumblebee laughed. "Smokey, you are a perv! You are NOT getting me to do that!"  
"Then why are you laughing, my dirty lover?" The blue mech said with a smirking leer.

The black mech’s face flushed in embarrassment. "Shut it, pervert. I still won't do *that*."

"Oh, c'mooooooooon Bee. Just think about it? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssse?" Smokescreen gave him the puppy-dog eyes. Bumblebee shook his head, then jumped when he felt Smokescreen's hand inching up his inner thigh. He blushed harshly and gave him a glare that could almost melt armor, but that glare lost focus the moment that the black mech felt his blue lover stroke his valve panel. He tackled him an captured his lips in his own, grinding his closed valve panel against his lover's closed spike panel.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" The blue mech asked when he broke the kiss. He revved his engine at the response he got, which was a deep purr erupting from the former scout's vocalizor. With an evil, seductive smirk and an equally eager rev of his engine.

The blue mech smirked as he shoved the lighter mech off him and held him under him.

"Nice try, Pet," Smokescreen stated, cuffing Bumblebee's hands above his head and making sure that the cuffs were behind the berthpost, effectively cuffing him to the floor on his back. He stood and walked to a large chest, unlocking and opening it to pull out a leash and collar, as well as a few toys, a ball-gag, and a spreader bar before closing and locking the chest back up and walking back to his cuffed berthmate. He hooked the collar around the slightly smaller mech's neck and clipped the leash to it before tightening the leash around his wrist.

He slid down his cuffed berthmate's frame to his crotchplate and gave one, long, firm, lick that pulled out a loud moan from the beautiful mech beneath him.

Bumblebee's doorwings pressed to the floor and he thrust his hips to his partner's face, which earned him a quick, hard slap to his aft. He yelped.

"Ah ah ah, bad pet. Good pets don't scratch their Master. Or speak without permission," a nip to his panel, "And good pets beg for what they want," a hard rub close to his array on his inner thighs, "Oh, and they don't do *anything* without their master's permission or order. Understood, my Pet?"

The black and yellow mech whimpered and nodded, spreading his legs further and tilting his helm to expose his throat, still whimpering and holding back several weak thrusts toward the teasing glossa stroking across his panel.

"Open up for me, pet. " The blue warrior ordered. Bumblebee complied immediately. The yellow mech’s valve was already glistening invitingly, and Smokescreen quickly thrust his glossa into him, dragging it across a particularly sensitive cluster of internal nodes that made the former scout moan. Loudly. His legs shook with the effort of not thrusting his hips hard against the faceplate refusing to press against his leaking valve and thrusting his glossa in the black mech’s valve, instead it simply pressed flat against his valve, giving the occasional languid lick from the bottom of his valve to the node on top.

He pulled away, earning a pleading whimper, and unlocked one of Bumblebee's wrists and pulled both from behind the berthpost, then


End file.
